Big Brother:Warriors Fanfiction (Week One)
Rules WIP Host Lilydust (ME) Intro Show Lilydust: Toms, she-cats, and random Twolegs watching from all over the world, welcome to Big Brother:Warriors Fanfiction! Random Spaceman: Hey, you forgot me! I'm on the MOOON! Lilydust: Will you PLEASE be quiet? Anyway- fourteen people will be entering the house- we scrapped the gender rule, it's BOORRRING! I'm the author's character, so of course I am not allowed in the house. But contestant number one, the one and only, inventor of Big Brother, Tanglefrost!!!! Tanglefrost: Hello, Lilydust. Been watching BBTC lately? Lilydust: Yeah, course I have. My Bracky must end up back. So, can you go through the Twoleg thing please? Tanglefrost: *shrugs* Sure. *goes through* Lilydust: Contestant number two is Forestpaw! Forestpaw: *comes in holding a fork* Lilydust: OMSC what in StarClan's name is that? Forestpaw: *shortly* A fork. Lilydust: O.o Please can you go through the doors? Forestpaw: Can my fork come? Lilydust: *snaps fork* Forestpaw: *runs through doors with broken fork* Lilydust: Works every time. Number three, Roboflight! Roboflight: Haii! Is Dan Kuso in there? Lilydust: Maybe. Roboflight: I'm coming for you, Dan! *runs through doors* Lilydust: Hah! He's not in there! Number four, Artistar! Artistar: Ooh, a door! *writes in notebook, and goes through doors.* Random cat: I love Cinders!! Artistar: Thanks! Lilydust: Fifth contestant is FUZZYPELT! Fuzzypelt: I missed y'all! *goes through doors* Lilydust: Number six, MISTYBIRD! Mistybird: Kittens beat bunnies, turtles, tables and flying white cats!!! *runs through doors* Lilydust: Can cats fly? Anyway, seventh contestant is, NINJASHADOW (Ninja) Ninja: *slips through doors without anyone noticing* Lilydust: Maybe she is a ninja :) Eighth contestant is Rainsplash! Rainsplash: DAN KUSO? HAS ROBO GOT YOU? *Runs in* Lilydust: Ninth contestant is Nightshimmer! Nightshimmer: Cookie? Lilydust: *pushes through doors* Tenth contestant is...DUCKSPLASH! Ducky: *goes through doors with a rubber duck* Lilydust: Eleventh is Jetfeather! Jetfeather: *bolts through doors* Lilydust: Contestant Twelve, Bluestar! (Brighty) Bluestar: *walks through doors, texting* Lilydust: Next, Mosseye! Mosseye: Oh OK. *GOES THROUGH DOORS* Lilydust: Finally, Featherswirl! (Feather) Featherswirl: I like ice-cream. *walks through doors* Lilydust: THAT'S IT! Let's begin! Daily Show Tangle: Wooah! A TV! I can watch BBTC! Nighty: Nu-uh! I'm watching the shopping channel for security measures that mean nobody can steal my avocado gun! Tangle: (steals avocado gun) Too late! Nighty: NO! Robo: No, I want to watch Dan Kuso do awesome stuff. Rainy: Aw MAN! We're seeing eye-to-eye with each other. Robo: Isn't that meant to be a good thing? Rainy: B-but Dan is mine! Robo: DAN IS MINE, RAINY! (mauls) Rainy: Aha! I am the amazing person that can NEVER be mauled. Robo: (cries) Nighty: GIVE ME BACK MY AVACADO GUN OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO AN AVOCADO! Tangle: (gives back) Meanie! (eats avocado) Nighty: Avocados are MIIINNNNE :) Tangle: You ate my nachos. And avocados are MINE :) Brighty: *eats maltesers quietly* Tangle: *steals Brighty's maltesers* Brighty: *cries* *texts Nighty* Get my maltesers back! Nighty: Ooh, a message from...uh, Brighty! Okay Brighty! *gives maltesers back to Brighty* Tangle: *mauls Nighty* Nighty: *cries* Arti: EVERYONE STOP CRYING! Featherswirl: *hides ice-cream* Arti: MYYYYY ICCECREAM! GIVE IT! Featherswirl: Nooooo! (cries) Arti: My icecream! (cries) Tangle: My Arti be crying! (cries) Mossy: No, my Tangle be crying (cries) Ninja: EVERYONE PLEASE STOP CRYING! (crying stops) Mistybird: YAY I AM THE COOLEST COS I DIDN'T CRY! (noms on avocado) Nighty: NO! MY AVOCADO!! *Saves* Ducky: MY AVOCADO! Fuzzy: O.o STOP FIGHTING OVER A SILLY AVOCADO! Forest: Yeah. Big Brother: Nominations please. Noms Big Brother: Roboflight to the Diary Room. (Roboflight enters) Roboflight: First I nominate MISTYBIRD for 4 points because she said she was cooler than me! D: Big Brother: Accepted. Roboflight: And for 1 point I nominate RAINSPLASH for stealing Dan Kuso! Big Brother: Uh, accepted? Big Brother: Tanglefrost to the Diary Room. (Tanglefrost enters) Tanglefrost: First, for four points I nominate NIGHTSHIMMER because she stole mah nachos. Big Brother: Accepted. Tanglefrost: And for one point I nominate FEATHERSWIRL because she made Arti cry. Big Brother: Le accepty. Big Brother: Rainsplash to the diary room. (Rainsplash enters) Rainsplash: First for 4 points I nominate ROBOFLIGHT because he shot Dan Kuso D: Big Brother: I don't remember that. Anyways, accepted. Rainsplash: And for 1 point I nominate Tanglefrost. He knows Big Brother too well, and that's just scary!! Dan Kuso: Is this the pizza parlour? Rainsplash: DAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!! Dan Kuso: Uh-oh I don't want to be shot again by a crazy fangirl! (runs) Rainsplash: NOOOOOOO MY DAN BE SCARED! Big Brother: Artistar to the diary room. (Artistar enters) Artistar: For 4 points I nominate FEATHERSWIRL because she wouldn't share her icecream. Featherswirl: HEY! Artistar:Isn't that door soundproof? Big Brother: You didn't close it. Artistar: Anyway, for 1 point I nominate DUCKSPLASH because he is distancing himself too much. Big Brother: Accepted, Oh God of Epicness. Big Brother: Brighty to the diary room. Brighty: For 4 points I nominate TANGLEFROST because he took mah maltesers. Big Brother: Accepted. Brighty: And for the last point I nominate FEATHERSWIRL. I wanted that icecream! Big Brother: Accepted. Big Brother: Fuzzypelt to the diary room. Fuzzypelt: For 1 point I nominate TANGLE, ARTI, FEATHERSWIRL, NIGHTY, AND DUCKY because they were being annoying furballs! Big Brother: Accepted. Big Brother: Mistybird to the diary room. Mistybird: For One point I nominate FEATHERSWIRL because she wouldn't share! Big Brother: Accepted. Mistybird: For the other four I nominate SWIRLFEATHER. That's an anagram. Big Brother: Oh, FEATHERSWIRL. Okay. (Mistybird runs out.) Big Brother: Hey.... Big Brother: Mosseye to the Diary Room. (Mosseye enters) Mosseye: For 4 points I nominate FORESTPAW cos' hardly anyone will nominate him. Big Brother: And your last one? Mosseye: Featherswirl. Big Brother: Accepted. Big Brother: Featherswirl to the Diary Room. Featherswirl: For 4 points I nominate Artistar! I know he'll have nominated me. And the last goes to TANGLEFROST as he knows Big Brother upside down! Big Brother: Does he? Accepted. Big Brother: Nightshimmer to the Diary Room. Nightshimmer: For 4 points I nominate TANGLEFROST because he's mah arch enemy! And the last is for FEATHERSWIRL cos she had avocado flavoured icecream. And she made Arti cry! Big Brother: Accepted. Big Brother: Ninjashadow to the diary room. Ninjashadow: For 4 points I nominate FEATHERSWIRL- Big Brother: Because she wouldn't share her icecream and made Arti cry? Ninjashadow: Yup. And the last goes to FORESTPAW cos nobody will have nommed him, they must be too busy nominating Tangle and Feather. Big Brother: Accepted. Big Brother: DUCKSPLASH to the Diary Room. Ducksplash: For 4 points I nominate Nightshimmer because she's obsessed with avocados! And the last to ROBOFLIGHT. Big Brother: Le accepty. Big Brother: Forestpaw to the diary room. Forestpaw: For 4 points- ARTISTAR and for 1- NIGHTSHIMMER. Big Brother: Accepted. Big Brother: Jetfeather to the Diary Room. Jetfeather: For 4 points- FORESTPAW and for 1- NIGHTSHIMMER. Big Brother: Nominations are over. (In the lounge) Big Brother: ON 11, NIGHTY AND TANGLE. Tangle: Meh. Nighty: Nuuuu! Big Brother: ON 18, FEATHER. That is all. EVICTION Lilydust: Hello, and welcome to the live eviction! I will reveal the first cat safe before the ad break. Random cat: TANGLEH TO BE SAFE! Random CAT 2: ADVENTURE TIME! NIGHTY STAY! RANDOM CAT 3: FEATHER TO WIN! Lilydust: Well, I can now reveal, after recieving the MOST votes to save, the cat that is definitely safe is TANGLEFROST! Tangle: *gives Lilydust a cup of tea* Lilydust: Thanks, I love tea. Tangle: No problem. Lilydust: *gives Tangle Bella Ferraro CD* Tangle: Thanks. Lilydust: Now for an ad break. ---- Lilydust: So, the cat with the LEAST amount of votes to save...it's time to go NIGHTSHIMMER! Tangle: *parties* YES YES YES YES YES YES YESSSS! Lilydust: Nightshimmer, come out here. Please welcome evictee number.... (Nighty leaves) Lilydust:O.o Nighty: *swings by* ADDDDDVVVVVVVVVVVENNNNNNTURE TIIIIMMMMME!!!!! Lilydust: Okay, so who's the superpower going to be given to? Nighty: ROBOFLIGHT. Lilydust: Okay folks it's the end of the night and Nightshimmer has just been evicted. Goodnight every cat!